Captured
by AgentNCIS
Summary: Weeell Im not quite sure how this will play out but basicly Sheppard and a Sergeant are captured off world...yeah thats basicly all I've got. Dose the fact that there's whumpage involved help?
1. Chapter 1

'Captured'

Title may change, any sujestions?

By: AgentNCIS

Summary: Weeell Im not quite sure how this will play out but basically Sheppard and a Sergeant are captured off world...yeah that's pretty much all I've got. Dose the fact that there's whumpage involved help?  
This is set in season one-cause that's my favorite season-just before The Storm and The Eye.

Disclaimer: Don't own it...sadly *sheds tear*

Pairings: None that I have thought of, not a big fan of Shipping or slash

Chp. 1

"I must say your offer is intriging, but our people have never ventured into the Ancients ruins, we fear it may bring the Wraith upon us."

Major John Sheppard tried to seem remotely interested in what Ambassador Kelm was saying. He'd learned early on to let Teylahandle all the trading negotiations. Lt. Aiden Ford sat across from him at the long wooden table. The young Lieutenant was still learning to hide his true feelings when it came to sitting in on admittedly boring trade negotiations, which meant you could tell he was. McKay looked all out impatient, John could even hear his foot tapping underneath the table. He gave the scientist a look.

Upon arriving on the little planet McKay had picked up on some minor energy readings. When they found its source he'd gotten all excited on them, which with McKay, included a lot of fast talking on how desperately they needed ZPM's(or ZedPMs in his case) in an attempt to convince Sheppard to let them have a look. John didn't need much convincing, McKay wasn't the only one who knew how badly Atlantis was in need of a new power source, and these ruins seemed vary promising. At least form what they could make out. Spears, not unlike the ones on Atlantis, could be seen bearly above the tree line.

Unfortunately the locals weren't to keen on letting them. As they'd began there trek over to check it out, a man driving a cart pulled by a large animal-it looked a lot like a horse with rams horns-stopped them. Whether it was intentional or not, they were about to find out.

"Greetings." He lept down from the drivers seat. Thin, he wore a lose fitting white shirt and brown leggings.

"Greetings." Teylarepeated politely, smiling.

He approached them with obvious caution, but returned her friendly smile.

"You came through the portal?" He questioned.

"Yeah we did." John slipped in, making sure the man knew to address him as well as Teyla. For the moment he wasn't sure what the mans intentions were, and he wasn't about to let Teyla take over until he knew what was up.

"Than you have come to trade?"

"Actually uh we're more interestedin that." McKay and his big mouth said, sounding impatient to move on. He gestured at the ruins in the distance.

"The Ancient ruins-but-it is forbidden." The man said, eyes wide with terror.

"Forbidden? Great." McKay grumbled loudly. John sent him a look but Rodney as usual ignored him.

Teyla glanced at Sheppard as if to confirm that it was ok to handle this. He gave the briefest of nods.

"What is your name?" She asked politely.

"Talen, you should not go there, it is forbidden." He insisted.

"We understand, do you have a leader we may speak with?"

They'd ridden in the back of the mans kart to the village he called Tarn, to meet Ambassador Kelm. John thought the kart had smelled suspiciously like manure.  
McKay grumbled the whole way, saying something along the lines that the universe must be working against them.

"Relax McKay, Im sure we can work something out." John reassured him.

Now it seemed that they were on the verge of that. It had taken nearly an hour and a half, but Teyla now seemed to be gaining some ground. They'd-well Teyla really-had mentioned that they could provide medical attention, when Kelm had asked what this meant, the explanation he was given seemed to intrigue him.

"We have many sick people, ill from a plant we did not know would cause us harm." Kelm had explained.

"Dr. Beckett will be willing to look at them I am sure." Teylahad said with a smile, leading up to the current moment.

Kelm stood from his spot at the head of the table, hands clasped behind his back. "Still I think I should discuss this with the town council, it is a dangerous decision for us."

Sheppard took this time to step in.

"Actually we should discuss this with our, leader, too maybe we'll come back tomorrow." He suggested, which caused Rodney to make an odd sound, at which John proceed to glare at him for. The physicists folded his arms with a huff.

"That sounds reasonable Major, thank you." Kelm replied with a smile, then turned to Teyla.

"Thank you Ambassador." He nodded at her reply smiling still.

"Until then Teyla, Major." He gave a respective nod to everyone else.

The team stood, John returning the nod with a half smile.

"Well that seemed like a big waste of time." Rodney grumbled as they headed back to the 'gate.

"I believe we have made progress, Kelm appears to be vary intrigued by the prospect of medical help." Teyla pointed out.

"Yes well-"

"We're going to check it out now McKay, relax." John interrupted.

"What really?" Rodney said with surprise.

"Is that wise Major?" Teyla asked with concern.

"We're just gonna have a quick look around, make sure this place is worth it." He looked back at her. "We'll be gone before they know it."

Ambassador Kelm watched the strangers leave his village form the window of the small cottage. "Leave me." He said without looking at the two villagers who had served as guards against the strangers. They left without question. Kelm sighed heavily after they had gone. He walked back to the head of the table, taking a seat. Slowly he removed a small device form his inside pocket. A red light gleamed on it and, with a reluctant look on his face, he pushed a button on it and spoke.

"This is Ambassador Kelm, I wish to speak to the leader, of the Genii."

They encountered no one to and from the ruins. It did look promising though, with a fairly large building in which McKay enthusiastically announced the power source was coming from.

"It dose look of Ancient design." Teyla said looking at it with suppressed awe.

"Ok lets report back to Weir, I think we're gonna need help exploring this place." John said scanning the fairly large structure. He had to admit, despite the fact that it had a few ivy like plants growing up its walls it did look rather promising. That and the fact that it didn't seem to have been damaged by the Wraith.

"Hold on, aren't we at least gonna have a look inside." Rodney said dejectedly.

"No, we're going to head back to Atlantis first, now lets go." John insisted. With a roll of his eyes Rodney followed.

"The Major is right doctor, we do not want the villagers to notice our presence here, it would be wise to come back after we have finished our trade agreement." Teyla pointed out. Rodney continued to grumble under his breath though not seeming vary convinced.

John doubted he was gonna allow a few superstitious farmers to stop them from having a look, but then again that was up to Elizabeth.

As they headed back to the 'gate, they didn't notice the man watching them a little ways away form within the forest.

A/N Well the ship is underway, and she's heading towards an iceberg! The only way to save it is if you review! Go easy on me though or I might not be nice enough to put up the next chapter. Oh and uh I'm looking for a beta message me or put it in your review if your interested!


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

"They didn't seem to keen on letting us have a look." John said from his seat in the conference room. Upon returning through the stargate they-or Rodney really-had quickly informed Weir of their find, and she'd equally as quick, called a meeting to discuss it.

"But you did anyway?" Weir stated looking slightly displeased. She had just heard all about the teams encounter with the local villagers on P7X-639, and were now discussing the Ambassadors reluctance to let them explore the Ancient ruins.

"Just a, quick peek, we didn't stay long." He said seeming only a little sheepish."I figured if _they_ wouldn't go near the ruins, then they would never find out if _we_ did."

She pursed her lips, but nodded sharply.

"The Ambassador seemed like he could be swayed, he was vary interested in our offer of medical attention." Teyla pointed out.

Weir nodded slowly then looked at McKay. "What are the possibilities that their could be a ZPM there?" She asked.

He actually appeared to hesitate for a split second before answering strongly."Well we won't know until we check it out now will we? Look the energy readings I got were minimal, but there's still a possibility that there could be _other_ inactive ZedPMs there."

"All right, and judging by the size of this place, you could use some more help checking it out, I recommendyou take another team with you." Weir said looking at John. He nodded.

"So we're going?" Rodney asked.

"Yes Rodney, your going, but I'd like us to find out first that the Ambassador will actually let us explore these ruins, before we put a full science team together, and go through. If the trade agreement _dosen't _go as planned," She paused glancing at Sheppard."Well, we'll cross that bridge if it comes to it."

"Great, I'm taking Dr. Zelikna-"

"-Zelenka." She corrected smiling.

"Whatever, he's coming to." He insisted.

"That's fine Rodney you'll be picking the scientists anyway, until tomorrow then." With that everyone stood and left.

*SGA*

"I'm not made for off world missions McKay!" The loud complaint form Dr. Radek Zelenka reached the ears of Sgt. Lauren Wade-also 'Dr.' Wade engineer-upon her arrival in the 'gate room. She was closely followed by Sgt. Allen Nabb, her team mate.

"Sounds like the fun's already started 'eydoc?" He muttered to her, as they paused halfway down the stairs to observe the two scientists.

She rolled her eyes. "Its Wade, I'm a Sergeant on this mission Nabb you know that." She growled. He shrugged with a smirk continuing on. She glared at his retreating form.

"Careful Sergeant that looks rearing to kill." She looked over and winced sheepishly at Major Sheppard, ears turning slightly pink."Try and get along on this one huh, we've already got our hands full." He pointed out, nodding towards the two still bickering scientists.

"Sorry sir." She muttered and he continued on with her trailing after him. Her team-SGA-4-consisting of her CO Lt. Richard Williams, Sgt Allen Nabb, herself, Sgt. Paul Stevens and Sgt. Kile Corbin were going to accompany SGA-1 to P7X-639 to explore some promising ruins. Four scientists would also be tagging along-not including herself-, but included Dr. McKay who was part of SGA-1. Two were, Dr. Kavanagh-a man not well liked amongst his fellow scientists, or the military half of the expedition for that matter- and Miko Kusanagi, a small asian woman with large glasses. The last was Zelenka, and he did not seem at all happy about it, his complaints were soon doubled by Dr. Beckett's, who seemed to have a different reason for not really wanting to go. She frowned as she listened in.

"Its not like I don' want to go, I want to help these people I really do, its just that-" He paused swallowing nervously as he looked at the 'gate.

"Its a peace of cake doc really." The Major said in way of comfort.

"Not that I'm tryin' to be rude Major, but this things brakes you down and shoots you through a worm whole and some how reassembles you on the other side, now that's a little unnerving to say the least." He glanced nervously at the 'gate again.

This wasn't her first time going through the gate, in fact she'd spent most of her time at area 51 where she'd only heard about gate travel, and the first time she'd gone through was with the Atlantis expedition. Sure she knew how the gate worked but, she hadn't really thought about it as a medical doctor might. Something could get pieced together, wrong. At least that's what she thought the good doctor was thinking. She could list a number of reasons why that could never happen, and the fact that it hadn't ever happened in the time the SGC had been using the gate, but from the look on the physician's face she doubted it would help.

"Would you like someone to hold your hand then?" McKay snapped sarcastically, which only caused Beckett to grow more agitated.

"All right that's enough, look doc, you'll be fine plus if you don't go with us, we could miss out on a chance of finding a ZPM." Sheppard interrupted. The physician clenched his jaw, but nodded once.

"Ok, where is Lt. Williams?" Wade looked around for her team leader surprised to find he was running late. 'First 'gate jitters maybe?' She thought with a smirk but knew better. Williams was a veteran gate traveler having been with the SGC almost eight years. Now Stevens and Corbin, this would also be their second time through, maybe they were the ones who were nervous.

At that moment, said Lieutenant appeared followed quickly by Sergeants Stevens and Corbin, and the remaining scientists who would be coming. Kusanagi looked a bit frazzled, while Kavangah looked all out angry-then again when did he not.

"Sorry we're late sir there was-" Williams gave Kavangah a look."-a dispute."

"Oh please Lieutenant I was just pointing out that this mission is-"

"Kavanagh, no one cares, lets just go, now that we're all _finally _here." Rodney snapped, glaring at him. Kavanagh opened his mouth to retort but Dr. Weir interrupted.

"Gentlemen, please." She was standing on the balcony that over looked the embarkation area, a slight smirk on her lips. "Your lucky just to be going on this mission Kavanagh, Ambassador Kelm needed a lot of persuasion."

She was right, from what Wade had heard SGA-1 had nearly taken a whole day of negotiationthe yesterday, to convince Kelm to let them check out the ruins. In the end, he had agreed-as had the village council-that the prospect of medical help was worth letting them have a look. That's why Beckett was tagging along.

Kavanagh looked as if he wanted to continue to argue, but a quick glare from both the Major and Lt. Williams made him clamp his mouth shut, though he still looked steamed.

"Looks like we're all set, dial it up." Sheppard called up to her. Weir turned to Grodin giving him a nod to go ahead.

No matter how many times Wade would see the 'gate activate, it still amazed her...unless you had a dozen Wraith on your tail and didn't have time to admire it, then it was your ticket out of hell. After a moment of whirring and glowing symbols it whooshed to life its blue light giving the room a soft glow.

"Good luck." Weir said, a slight smile on her face.

Sheppard gave her a nod before turning to the 'gate."All right lets go." Himself Teyla and Lt. Ford went through first, then the scientists and then Wade's team.

*SGA*

Wade wished she was a scientist on this mission. The Ancient ruins looked like a paradise, for a scientist anyway. The structure from the outside was about as large as your average Walmart. It reminded her of a cathedral with a tall central spear. Everyone looked at it in awe for a moment then Sheppard spoke.

"All right, Lt. Williams you and your team are gonna keep an eye on the scientist, Ford, Teyla, Beckett and I will head to the village, I'll contact you when we get there. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Williams nodded. "Yes sir."

"Yes, yes come back soon and all." McKay said gesturing for them to get a move on.

With that, the small group left for the village, and Williams turned to them.

"Ok lets get this show on the road, Wade, Nabb keep an eye on things out here, Stevens, Corbin inside lets go."

Wade hid her emotions with practiced ease. Heck yes she was disappointed not to be going in, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She and Nabb took positions outside the 'front door' so to speak. Basically it was this large doorway that seemed to be jammed open and it was sort of in the front, so front door, plus there was no other openings.

"So why aren't you in there?" Nabb gesturedinside with his head.

"We've been over this Nabb, I'm not a scientists on this mission." She snapped glaring over at him. "And didn't you just hear Williams give the order for us to stay out here?"

He smirked. "Yeah, you couldn't pay me to work along side McKay."

"McKay I can handle." She said with a snort just as said scientists unintelligible words drifted form the ruins, obviously irritated.

"Right." Nabb said unconvinced.

'This is gonna be a long mission.' She thought with a sigh shifting.

'Within the forest surrounding the ruins...'

A man crouched well hidden behind some brush. He listened intently to what the two Atlantians were saying.

"Sir, I have a confirmed sighting of Dr. McKay, and Major Sheppard, the Major and part of his team are heading to the village. Dr. McKay and some other men have stayed at the ruins." He muttered into a device on his wrist.

'That is good Starn, remain there and wait for further instructions.'

"Yes sir."

A/N So this isn't exactly my best work honestly I wish I could write half as good as some of the others on FanFiction, but practice makes perfect right? That and constructive criticism, so review away people! Next chapters a long one, and I'm still looking for a beta!

P.S. Really don't like the name of this story, really people I'm looking for suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

"The plant seems to be causing a sort of allergic reaction in some of your people." Carson said to the town healer whose name was Falen. They were in a small cabin like house, a sort of hospital. Falen was a younger man, with red hair.

"Alergic reaction?" The man frowned as Carson stood from listing to a young boys heart.

"Yes its a-"

John tuned out the medical babble and headed back out. Teyla and Ford stood just outside, close to the building.

"Looks like Becketts got everything under control." He commented.

"Major I have noticed a few things since we arrived here." The tone of Teyla's voice made his gut turn ever so slightly.

"What?" He asked part of him dreading the answer.

"Some of the people have clearly been avoiding us and the Ambassador seemed fairly troubled, I did not mention it before because I assumed it was due to his anxiety of giving us access to the ruins."

"They seem spooked sir, I mean when we came here the first time they were curious but now they just seem..." Ford trailed off frowning.

"Afraid." Teyla put in.

John frowned, he wasn't sure if it was just him, he'd noticed the change as well, and now that he looked around he became even more aware of the looks people sent them. He even saw a women pull her child closer to her while passing close by.

"All right well, we are visiting a place that they think could bring the Wraith, maybe they don't like us vary much." He pointed out-even though Teyla already had-but his gut was beginning to tell him other wise.

Teyla nodded. "Perhaps you are right." She said though an underlying tone to her voice sounded unconvinced.

John felt the same but tried to take on a confident air, shaking it off. Things didn't always have to take a sudden turn for the worse.

"Im gonna go ahead and contact Williams then." He said turning walking a ways away, tapping his comm.

"Williams this is Sheppard."

_'Williams here I read you sir.'_

"How are things on your end Lieutenant?"

_'Coming along sir, but to be honest we could use another hand this place is-'_

John heard a loud exclamation form someone on Williams end and he could only guess it was one of the scientists, probably McKay or Kavanagh.

He smirked catching onto what the Lieutenant was hinting at.

"Hang in there, I'll send some back up."

_'Thank you sir.' _Williams managed to mask some of his relief, some. Though he'd seemed to have left the Lieutenant enough men to keep an eye on the scientists John knew what a hand full they could be. You take there eyes off them for one second and they were off by themselves somewhere. At least the ones who'd been off world a couple times had more common sence, unfortunately all except McKay had never been.

"Things seem to be going pretty smoothly on our end." He said just as a male villager hurried past him, glancing at him nervously. 'So far.' John thought reluctantly, one he quickly extinguished.

_'Good to hear sir-Dr. Kavanagh could you please wait for us to check a room first before you enter it!'_ John winced deciding he should hurry on sending the backup.

_'Sorry sir.'_

"That's fine Lieutenant, I'll leave you to it Sheppard out." He walked back over to Teyla and Ford as he said this.

"Ford you and me are gonna head back to the ruins, Teyla keep an eye on Beckett." He glanced around.

"Yes sir." Ford stepped up beside him.

"We'll contact you once we get there."

Teyla nodded though there was a weariness about her as she looked around. John wondered for a split second if this was the right thing to do, but immediately shrugged it off. The people were just nervous because of what they were doing, that's all.

"Lets go."

_'From a house nearby...'_

"Looks like there splitting up sir." A man peeked out a window watching as Sheppard and Ford head out of the village. He spoke into a device on his wrist.

_'Good, I think we can finally put our plan into effect, keep an eye on the other two, we only need Dr. McKay and Major Sheppard.'_

SGA

Lauren was relived that Nabb did his job without talking, she was getting tired of the 'your a geek' jokes and puns. They'd been out there for nearly an hour now, and so far the only thing that had happened was an orange colored bunny like creature had hopped out of the forest. It fled upon seeing them.

_'Sgt Wade this is Lt. Williams do you read?' _She put a hand to her head with surprise.

"I read you sir, whats up?" She exchanged a look with Nabb.

_'We could use someone else with the gene, Stevens is gonna come out and take your place, also Major Sheppard is sending more help to keep an eye on the scientists.'_

"Got it sir-"

"Not a scientist huh?" Nabb muttered to her. She glared at him.

"Im on my way."

_'Actually let Stevens come to you, Dr. Zelenka will come with him so he can show you the way to us.'_

She bit back a groan.

"Yes sir, Wade out."

"I didn't know you had the gene." Nabb said giving her a look.

"Every team has at least one member who has it, you should know that."

"I do its just, I like irritating you."

She gripped her P-90.

_'Do not shoot him Lauren don't do it.' _She thought jaw clenched

"Stevens, Zelenka." Wade did her best to hide her relief upon there arrival it had taken them a little over fifteen minutes to get there.

"Guess you can get your geek on now." Nabb said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes choosing to ignore him.

"Hello doctor, Im supposed to show you the way back." Zelenka said awkwardly.

"Yeah I got that." She said with a smile.

"Williams said to head straight there, no pit stops." She nodded as Stevens spoke.

"Ok doc lead the way." She said to Zelenka gesturing towards the doorway.

"Right of course uh this way." He stammered heading back inside

Lauren smirked following, glad to finally be away from Nabb.

SGA

"Is something wrong Falen?" Beckett had noticed that the younger man kept glancing nervously out the windows, his 'nurses'-so to speak-were also a bit jumpy.

"Uh n-no Dr. Beckett every things fine, uh Ilina seems to be doing much better." Falenstammered gesturing towards a young girl of about fifteen who lie on a cot aginst a far wall. She'd been amongst the worst who'd fallen to the plant.

"Yes all their conditions are improving I-" Suddenly Teyla burst into the hospital, spotting him she quickly approached.

"Dr. Beckett may I speak with?" She asked, urgency in her words.

"Yes of corse dear." He followed her to a corner of the room away form prying ears.

"Whats wrong?" He asked for clearly something was bothering her.

"A woman just approached me outside claiming that we were in great danger, she did not give details. It has nearly been thirty minutes since the Major and Ford have left, and I have been unable to contact ether of them, they should have reached the ruins by now."

"What about Rodney and the others?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Nether he nor Lt. Williams are answering." She quited as a nurse passed by closely. "I am afraid something has happened."

"Oh bloody hell, what-what do we do?" He asked glancing around nervously.

"I do not know we-"

"Dr. Beckett." Falen quickly approached them.

"I- may be able to tell you what is happening."

Teyla and Carson shared a worried look.

SGA

About fifteen minutes after Wade and Zelenka had left...

"There they are." Nabb said suddenly.

Major Sheppard and Ford appeared from the forest.

"Major." Stevens said respectively.

"Sergeants,anything to report?" He asked seeming to glance around apprehensively.

"No sir, is something wrong?" Stevens asked brow farrowed.

"Villagers seemed a little jumpy we-"

Suddenly, Ford collapsed beside him. It was so sudden that the Major looked on in shock.

"Ford?" The Major said kneeling next to him.

Stevens raised his gun wearily towards the forest when he noticed a dart sticking out form the back of the Lieutenant's neck.

"Major." He said harshly as men began appearing form behind some trees.

The Major and Nabb both stood P-90's raised.

"Crap." The Major muttered, they were Genii. He easily undid the safety on his weapon.

"You missed Starn." A tall thin man with gray hair and cold blue eyes said, holding a small gun aimed at them. Nine other men stood around him. The weapons were different then the ones Sheppard had seen them use before. Sleeker narrower with a thin barrel.

"Sorry sir he moved." A middle aged man with a beared said stepping up, also holding a gun.

"No matter, lower your weapons!" He addressed them.

Stevens gripped his gun, noticing the others doing the same.

"Major you are out numbered." The man said sturnly.

"And?" Sheppard replied tightly, mussels tense.

" And I will not hesitate to kill your comrades, I have no interest in them." The man said coldly.

"Of course you don't." The Major muttered.

_'Who were these people?'_ Stevens thought, he had never seen Genii before.

"Major?" He whispered curiously to him.

"Their Genii." He muttered.

"Lower your weapons." The man demanded again his men raising their own even higher. "I will not ask you again Major."

Sheppard quickly raised his hand to his comm.

"We have Genii activity take-"

"Fire!" The man said cutting him off.

Stevens fired his P-90 just as the enemy did and so did the others.

Something hit him in the leg and he immediately started to fall unconscious. He noticed Sheppard and Nabb fall to the same fate before collapsing.

SGA

It took about fifteen minutes to find the others, by then Zelenka had filled her in on what they had found.

"It seems this was some sort of research facility, they were studying local funa, animals plants things like that."

Lauren shown her P-90's light around the indigo walls. The place was lit by dull blue lights, set evenly spaced on the ceiling.

The entrance lead into a long corridor which Zelenka said led into one of the main labs.

"McKay found some scematicts, there are three other labs but the only main entrance into the building is the one we found, we-"

_'Sgt. Wade, get here fast I just got word form Sheppard that there are Genii outside the ruins.'_

Lauren stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Zelenka asked worriedly.

"Sir?" She said hand to comm brow farrowed with worry.

_'You heard me Sergeant get here, now, that's an order!'_

"Lets go, come on lets go!" She took the lead gripping her weapon.

"What is going on?" Zelenka yelled running after her.

"Genii, Major Sheppard told Williams there are some right outside!" She yelled.

Zelenka muttered something harshly in Czech then in English."We are almost there!"

Sure enough Lauren burst into a large room and soon found two marines pointing guns at her and Zelenka.

"Easy easy its just us." She said holding up her hands.

"They are coming inside." Kusanagi said leaning over an active console.

"Yes yes I-we can see that." McKay snapped standing off to the side also at a console.

Lauren took in the room in one fluid sweep. A large central collem took up most of it, the counsel's encircling it. Two doors were just behind it, they probably lead to other smaller labs.

"Wade." Williams said stepping up to her.

"Sir. Have you tried contacting Dr. Beckett or Teyla?"

"Yes we got nothing." He shook his head. "How many are you reading?" He asked Kusanagi, but McKay answered.

"At least eight, look we need to get out of here now." He snapped.

"Im aware of that doctor." Williams snapped back.

"What are we gonna do sir?" Corbin asked stepping up to him.

"Can you guys lock those blast doors we came across on the way in?" Williams asked gesturing at the one Lauren and Zelenka had just come through.

"Of course we can-" Kavanagh started while McKay finished.

"That's easy, but we don't have much time!"

"How much time do you need?" Williams asked gesturing at Lauren and Corbin to take up positions by the door.

"Well actually not much, if you want to shut more then one then it'll take longer, longer then ten minutes, which is about all we've got left."

"Can you do it form another lab?" He demanded.

"Well sure we can but this is the only section that's got any power-"

"-rerouting it to another would only take longer." McKay finished for Kavangah again which caused the scientist to glare at him.

"There almost here." Zelenka said leaning over the console Kusanagi had been at, now she stood at his sholder.

"All right, Wade stay here with Mckay-" He turned to the scientist. "-get those doors locked, the rest of you with me, now lets find another way out of here, Corbin take our six." As the scientists quickly gathered their things Williams approached her.

"No matter what happens Sergeant you get him out of here alive, got that?" He muttered.

"Yes sir." She said curtly gripping her weapon looking over at McKay as he began to start closing blast doors.

"Lets move out!" Williams turned just as Kavangah got one of the doors open-one that the Lieutenant had chastised about him going through alone earlier- and the Lieutenant took the lead.

She walked over to McKay as the door behind her started closing and the one from behind Corbin also did.

On the screen of the console McKay was working at, she could see eight Genii getting dangerously close to the lab. Suddenly three of them got cut off from the group.

"McKay." She said worriedly noticing the door she'd came through hadn't closed all the way.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." He growled starting towards it.

"No!" She yelled grabbing his arm. "If they get any closer they could shoot you!"

He paused looking scared, but still determined. " That door's jammed because of-"

She grabbed his arm again.

"It doesn't matter, I'll deal with it just get out of here!" She instructed pulling him towards the door Williams and the others had gone through.

"Well wait hold on what about you?" He stammered, as she opened the door and shoved him through.

"Just go, I have my orders." She said sternly closing it.

"Wait wait I-" The door closed and she shot out the sensor effectively locking it. If only the other doors were just as easy.

"Just go McKay!" She yelled in case the scientist hesitated to leave her.

Trying to stop the Genii before getting there had been a long shot at best, and now she knew she could die. If it helped the others get away, it was worth it. She turned to face the door just as two men were forcing it open.

Ducking behind the console she took up a defencive position as they opened fire. She returned it only to be pricked in the arm by something. Looking down, feeling suddenly groggy, she saw a small dart.

"Crap." She slurred before losing conciseness.

Minutes before...

"Bind his hands, you two keep an eye on him." Jarnus instructed his men. The Genii rebel commander gestured at the unconscious Sheppard.

"What about these two sir?" Starn asked kicking one of the other unconscious men with his boot.

"They'll be out for hours, we'll be long gone by then." He looked inside the Ancient ruins.

"How many are in there?" He asked.

"From what I saw at least four are scientists-Dr. McKay is amongst them-and there are only three soldiers left."

"Good then we out number them." Jarnus lifted his hand speaking into the device on his wrist.

"This is Jarnus, Sarren do you read me?"

_'Sarren here sir I read you.'_

"Incapacitate the Majors remaining team members."

_'Yes sir.'_

"Meet use at the gate when you are through, we're going into the ruins to retrieve , Jarnus out."

"Sir why not kill these two or any of the others for that matter?" Starn asked.

"I have strict orders to leave the others alive, you can take that up with Galvin later if you must, now lets go, we've already wasted enough time."

"We move quickly, Major Sheppard may have gotten that transmission through, Kal, activate the jamming device I don't want that happening again." Jarnus instructed as they walked.

Starn glanced questionable down at the two soldiers before following Jarnus and the others inside.

A/N Gah! theres so much going on I hope you can keep up! Longest chapter ever...Ok so its obvious Im not good with the technical or medical stuff, but hey at least I try and admitting its the first step right?, any thoughts comments...please review they are my life force!


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS! I will have little or no access to the Internet for about three weeks do not be alarmed chapters will be posted after this respite is over for now enjoy this new instalment :) Happy Holidays!

Chp 4

"You are saying the Genii are behind this?" Teyla said. Falen had taken her and Beckett into a back room where the young man was telling them what he knew.

"Yes, not long ago they came to our village threatened our family's, they were looking for people of your description from the city of the Ancestors." He shook his head."When they found you were not here we assumed they had left but, apparently we were wrong."

"Ambassador Kelm told you." Teyla stated.

Falen nodded. "Yes he, felt badly of keeping secrets from our people, he informed us of the Genii's presence and that they were only here for you, he said they would leave once they had what they wanted."

"Meaning us." Beckett grumbled, another reason why he hated gate travel.

"Actually we were told they only wanted a Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay." He said.

"Of corse they do." Beckett sighed.

"Our people are not violent, we would not choose to harm you, you have done much for our ill, I respect you Dr. Beckett."

"Thanks lad, but that might not help us get out of here alive."

"We have been unable to contact our people for some time, we fear the Genii already have them." Teyla said worriedly.

Falen nodded. "They will not get you, I will make sure of that." He said, though his voice wavered slightly.

"No offence son but this is a hospital, how are you gonna protect us with a bunch of sick people around?" Carson asked bluntly gesturing towards the door that lead to where said sick people were.

"I am unsure of what a hospital is but, at my home we have a cellar in which we would hide in if the wraith ever came, I would not hesitate to allow you to use it."

"We can not allow you to place your family in such jeapordy." Teyla said sharing a look with Carson.

"Ilina is my daughter without you she would have died, of this I am sure, I am in your debt my people take that vary seriously. It is a matter of honor."

"Your honor could get ya killed." Carson snapped. He wasn't trying to be rude, but to allow this young mans family to come to harm because of them, just didn't set well.

"Dr. Beckett is right we can not-" Teyla was cut off when one of Falens 'nurses', stuck her head in the door.

"I am sorry but Genii have been seen coaming the village, you should leave now." She insisted.

"Please I do not wish to see you come to harm." Falen said giving them a desperate look.

"And we do not wish to bring it upon your family." Teyla countered.

" If you do not go they 'will' come here, as you said Dr. Beckett these people are ill, they will be unable to defend themselves."

Carson cursed softly and glanced at Teyla. "He's right." He muttered to her.

She looked torn, glancing from Falen to Carson, they didn't have much choice. "Vary well."

*SGA*

"Their over due." Weir said looking down at the gate. Dr. Peter Grodin stepped up beside her.

"Three hours, should we dial the gate, try to make contact?" He asked.

She pursed her lips. 'Was she over reacting should she give them another hour?'

"Don't take this the wrong way ma'am but, it is Major Sheppard's team." He said.

"Do it."

He nodded heading to the DHD. Moments later the gate whooshed to life.

She tapped her comm.

"Major Sheppard this is Elizabeth do you read me?" She waited, frowning when she got no response.

"Lt. Williams?" Still nothing, she looked worriedly over at Grodin.

"Ok now I really am worried, shut it down." She tapped her comm again." Sgt Stackhouse, report to the gate room immediately please."

*SGA*

"Get that door open!" Jarnus demanded.

"We are trying sir, but we only know so much about Ancient technology, 'she' shot out the control." One of the men said gesturing irritably at the unconscious woman on the floor. He and two other Genii were examining a door in the back of the lab they had entered.

They'd reached it to find only the one person, the shot out controls proved that the others had retreated farther into the facility.

"Then you will be the one to tell Galvin that we were unable to complete our mission, McKay is who we ultimately need!"

The men around him grew quite.

"Holtin is dead." Starn said standing form where he'd been kneeling by a fallen comrade.

Jarnus clenched his teeth, glaring around the room.

"Sir, she's a scientist, perhaps we can just take her." Starn suggested gesturing towards the woman.

Jarnus glanced down at her. "She looks like a soldier to me." He growled.

"I assure you sir, she is a scientist, I over heard her and another man speaking as such." Starn insisted.

Jarnus narrowed his eyes saying. "Vary well, I suppose its better then nothing, bind her. We've been here far to long lets return to the gate before Atlantis comes looking for them."

"Sir, what about the other two, and our men at the village?" A man asked.

"Kal can you set the jaming device to allow only our com's to work?"

"Its already done sir."

"Good, I'll contact the rest of our men once we're outside, even so we may just have to leave them behind for now." Jarnus said heading back they way they had came.

"But sir-" Starn began to protest.

"They are honorable men and will reveal nothing, as I said before we have been here to long. Lets move out!"

*SGA*

Falen had one of his nurses show Teyla and Beckett to his house.

"Falen's home is not far but we must hurry." She said staying close the other buildings. They snuck out a back door, sticking close to the buildings.

Teyla spotted three of the Genii congregating at the end of an ally. She gestured to the women who quickly knelt behind some barrels and they joined her.

"That's Sarren, he leads the group staying in our village." The women muttered, softly indicating a slender man with black hair.

"How many of them are there?" Teyla asked.

"Six, come Falen's home is just over there."

They stood cautiously staying low as they went along.

The women led them around a small home to the back and knocked softly on the door.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice imitted tentivly from within.

"Its is Ianna, I bring the healer and his friend." Their guide replied.

The door opened a little and then fully revealing a slender women with dark brown hair.

"Enter quickly." She said looking around anxiusly. Beckett and Teyla walked past her.

"Return to my husband, here." Falen's wife handed Ianna a basket."If they ask what you were doing tell them simply that you were delivering medicine, now go, go."

Ianna left quickly and she shut the door, turning to them. She gathered her skirts walking quickly past them.

"Come, the celler is this way."

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Carson asked Teyla.

"I do not know, but Dr. Weir will send help once she realizes something is wrong."

Falen's wife led them into a back room a sort of storage area with jars on shelves and bags of what looked like flower.

She bent down and lifted a door that you had too look closely to see.

Beckett swallowed nervously. "Lets hope that's soon."

"Come." The women lead them down a small flight of stairs.

*SGA*

"Wheres Wade?" Lt. Williams asked McKay as the man cought up to them out of breath.

"Im-I don't-know, She stayed-behind." He said panting heavly.

Williams tride his comm. " Wade this is Williams do you copy?" Nothing but static met his words. He frowned squelching the urge to go back for his teammate, he had savilions to worry about, besides he'd givin her orders and she had gone through with them.

"All right, we need to get out of here, fast, suggestions people?" He looked back at the remaining scientists.

Kusanagi was clutching a PAD to her chest like it was a life line, eyes wide with fear. Kavangah still managed to look steamed though there was an edge to it that he knew was raw fear.

McKay was the first to take action stepping up to Kusanagi and taking the PAD form her. He examined it for a moment glaring at Kavanagh as the man tried to look over his shoulder.

"There's a hanger bay." He said suddenly not looking up form the schematics. "We'll just have to keep going that way." He gestured down the dark corridor.

" And what are we gonna do, fly out of here there aren't any Jumpers logged to be in there!" Kavangah protested.

"Its the only other way out, we can figure something out once we get there." McKay countered irritable.

"Fine, lets go, and stay close." Williams glared at Kavnagah who looked like he wanted to argue. The scientist kept his mouth shut.

*SGA*

Jarnus' men deposited both the Major and the female doctor in front of the gate.

"Dial the alpha site." He ordered. Starn did as asked.

He smiled wickedly as the gate grounded into life and with a whoosh he was soon staring into the blue event horizon.

"Sir, are we really leaving the others behind?" Starn asked as the men stepped forward grabbing their captives.

Jarnus bristled at the question. "We will attempt to return for them later now, lets move out!" He yelled to his men pointedly ignoring Starn who narrowed his eyes.

They left without another word.

A/N Weir's finally gonna send a rescue team!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm back! Sorry for any mistakes you may find I have no beta and my spell check is horrible, any way enjoy!

Chp5

Stackhouse eased the jumper up and over the trees.

"All right, we all know why we're here, Weir wants them back safe and sound and that's what I plan to do." He said to his team all seated behind him. They murmured in agreement as he activated the comm system. _Here it goes_.

"Major Sheppard this is Sgt. Stackhouse do you read me...?"

*SGA*

They'd been sitting in the cellar for the better part of an hour. There wasn't really any where to sit but the floor, and the ceiling was fairly low not to mention the fact that it was dark though Teyla had turned the light on her P-90 on.

Carson was just about to ask if Atlantis should have sent a rescue team by now when his comm activated.

_' Major Sheppard this is Sgt. Stackhouse do you read me?'_ Teyla must've heard it to because she tapped her comm quickly.

"This is Teyla Major Sheppard is-"She paused sharing a look with Carson before continuing."-missing."

_'Where are you, whose with you?'_

"Dr. Beckett and I are in the village, the Genni are here, they have been coaming it for over an hour." She explained.

_'What about the others Lt Ford, Williams the scientists?'_

"We are not sure, we haven't been able to contact them, but if they are anywhere they are at the ruins."

There was a pause and Beckett waited anxiously for a reply.

_' And where are you exactly are you safe?'_

_As safe as we're gonna get._ Carson thought leaning back against a wall.

"In the cellar of one of the villagers houses, they offered to hide us." Teyla explained.

_'And you're sure you can trust them?'_

Carson looked at Teyla sharply and she met his gaze."Yes fairly, we've been here for about an hour and no one else has come."

Another long pause.

_'Sit tight, we'll do what we can, we're gonna see what happened to the others and we'll keep in touch. Contact us if anything comes up.'_

"Vary well." Teyla said still looking at Carson.

_'Stackhouse out.'_

*SGA*

Stackhouse landed the jumper just outside the ancient ruins. He kept the cloak on as he opened the back hatch.

"Sir I'm detecting two life signs just outside the building." A female scientist by the name of Dr. Holdem reported suddenly.

"All right, you you and you with me the two of you stay with the jumper keep the cloak on, report if you see anything suspicious." Everyone nodded as he stepped out and headed towards the ruins.

As they drew closer Stackhouse recognized Ford and Stevens lying in the entrance to the facility.

"They're alive sir." Billings said after he had checked both men's pulses and as if on cue Lt. Ford groaned.

Stackhouse knelt down next to him as he opened his eyes."Lieutenant where are the others?" He asked.

*SGA*

"How much further?" Lt. Williams asked McKay as they proceeded through a dimly lit corridor. They'd been walking for the better part of an hour Mckay leading the way.

"Right through this door and we should be in the hanger." He said gesturing at it.

Williams nodded providing him light as he worked on the consul.

_'Lt. Williams, this is Sgt. Stackhouse please respond.'_

Williams stiffened in surprise, then quickly put his hand to his comm."This is Lt. Williams I read you Sergeant." He said ignoring the soft sigh of relief from behind him.

_'Good to finally hear from you sir, by any chance would Major Sheppard be with you?'_

Williams frowned."That would be a negative Sergeant."

Momentary silence in which McKay paused in his work to listen.

_'Who is with you?'_

"Doctors McKay, Kusanagi, Kavaungah, Zelenka and Sgt. Corbin."

_'What about Sgt. Wade?'_

"Gone." Williams said looking towards the floor.

Another pause.

_'Where are you sir?'_

"Inside the facility, we'll start heading back out, have you heard from ether Dr. Beckett or Teyla?" Williams asked starting back the way they came McKay and the others hurrying to follow.

_'Yes, they're in the village apparently the Genii are coaming it but a villager is hiding them in their home, and we've also found Lt. Ford and Sgt's Nabb and Stevens alive but they were unconscious.'_

Williams frowned. "Why didn't the Genii kill them?"

_'I don't know sir, Lt. Ford seems to think that they took Major Sheppard though.'_

"All right did Weir only send one team?"

_'Yes sir.'_

"Send back for another, we'll have to rescue Teyla and Beckett and inform Weir of our situation."

_'Yes sir.'_

"Good, Williams out."

*SGA*

"I'm putting another team together with another Jumper they'll be on their way soon."

Dr. Weir said transmitting her signal through the Stargate to Sgt. Stackhouse on the other side.

_'Thank you ma'am, we'll do the best we can on finding out what happened to Major Sheppard.'_

"And rescue Teyla and Carson, good luck Sergeant." She muttered. With that the 'gate deactivated.

She folded her arms sighing heavily.

"They'll find him ma'am." Grodin said.

"Yes I hope so." She muttered.

*SGA*

A half hour later from Sgt. Stackhouse's contacting them Teyla and Carson were still in hiding. A loud thump from up stairs and a scream had Teyla on her feet pointing her gun in the direction of the entrance to the cellar.

"Wha' was that?" Carson asked nervously.

Teyla said nothing as they waited anxiously for something to happen. An uneasy silence followed.

_'Come out now, we know you are there!' _A muffled male voice demanded.

Teyla exchanged a look with Carson.

_'Come out now or we'll kill your friend here!'_

"Oh bloody hell." Carson said fear and exasperation lining his words.

"They could not hide us forever." Teyla said softly lowering her gun and approaching the hatch, Carson following apprehensively behind.

She opened it to find about four guns pointed down at them.

"Hand over your weapons." Someone demanded and she did so with reluctance, slowly. Then the men stepped aside guns still trained on them as they climbed out. Falen's wife was being held by a thin man with slicked back black hair, Sarren.

"Teyla and Dr. Beckett I presume, come with us, please." He smiled wickedly.

A/N Yay! yet another chapter finished, the ball is rolling once again, and in the next chapter we find out whats happened to Sheppard and Wade!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ground was cold and hard, particularly hard.

Sheppard woke slowly head pounding. He winced prying his eyes open only to close them again as the fuzzy image that were his surroundings spun unnaturally. Turning his head he swallowed against the dryness in his throat and tried again. His vision was still a little fuzzy but no longer spinning and the headache slowly reduced from migraine proportions to a manageable throb behind his eyes.

The first thing he made out were horizontal bars, like ones belonging to a jail cell. Frowning he tried sitting up wincing all the way as the pounding increased behind his eyes with the momentary head rush. He blinked hard before opening them again and looking around. He was in fact in some sort of jail cell. There were three others, one right next to his and the other two across a short hall way leading down the middle. A single heavy door lead into the area.

He looked around for-by some dumb luck-any weapons and did a double take. Lying a few feet away from him in the same cell was a women who he recognized to be Sgt. Wade from Lt. Williams' team. He frowned checking the other cells for any other team members. Finding none he looked at her curiously for a moment. She still had her tack vest unlike him which he found a little strange.

Why would the Genii take her?

She groaned suddenly turning her head with a wince then opened her eyes.

"Easy Sargent, headache won't be that bad for long." He said and she frowned blinking hard.

"What the-Major Sheppard?" She opened her eyes again giving him a look."What is going on?"

"That's a good question, not sure yet." He said glancing around the cell.

"Anyone else here?" She asked managing to sit up slightly, leaning back on her arms.

"Think so, what happened Sargent, what happened to your team?" He asked sitting with his back against the bars.

She shook her head and winced obviously finding out that that was a bad idea."I dunno sir..." She then commenced to tell him about what went on in the ruins.

"I don't think they had any bullets in those guns sir, they weren't shooting to kill." She was now leaning up against the other side of the cell facing him.

"Yeah got that figured out, my guess is they wanted us alive." He ran a hand through his hair."But as far as you know they didn't take anyone else?"

"Yes."

"But why take me?" She muttered. He looked up at her.

"I-I mean no offense sir but-"

"But its usually just me or others of my team, relax no offense taken, you're right." He sighed heavily. They were silent for a moment.

"I'm a scientist." She said suddenly as if a thought had occurred to her.

Sheppard looked up at her."What?"

"I'm an engineer, maybe they weren't able to get to McKay so, they took me." She said.

"But how would they know you were a scientist?" He said.

She shrugged."I dunno, just a wild guess sir."

It did make sense the Genii did value McKay's knowledge of Ancient technology.

"So, they want a scientist." He stated.

"Yeah but then why take you?"

A part of him dreaded the answer to that.

*SGA*

Lauren began to wonder if she should regret ever stepping through the 'gate. She sat there across from Major Sheppard of all people in a jail cell butt freezing on the cold floor, head pounding like an entire band was jammed inside and having no idea what the heck was going to happen next...but, no she'd followed orders and she believed whole heatedly that Dr. Weir and the rest of Atlantis were searching for them. Maybe she regretted it this time, but in the long run, if she survived she could never regret stepping through the 'gate that first time. Nope she may not be happy now but, she'd have story's to tell the next generation of 'gate travelers.

She leaned her head back against the bars staring at the ceiling for a moment. A feeling of awkwardness crept over her as she began to truly comprehend just who she was in a cell with. The fact that they were trapped off world together didn't help matters. On the upside, at least it wasn't McKay, she had a feeling she'd throttle him before the Genii got a chance to.

"Is it just me or am I the only one who thinks they took us to a different planet." Sheppard said suddenly. She looked at him and shrugged.

"Wouldn't surprise me considering-"

"Considering me and my teams reputations."

"Actually I was going to say considering it was the Genii sir, I heard about your first encounter with them." She was surprised at how well she was holding up in the conversation.

The Major snorted and opened his mouth as if to reply but was interrupted by the main door opening with a loud squeak. They both got to their feet quickly.

A broad shouldered man with salt and pepper hair and steal blue eyes entered wearing a Genii uniform and flanked on both sides by men wearing the same attire and one trailing behind.

"Major Sheppard." The man said stopping just outside their cell.

"Funny I didn't get your name." Sheppard said.

"Commander Galvin of the Genii."

"Name doesn't ring any bells." Sheppard said glancing at her.

"It wouldn't, I lead an elieat group of Genii, we explore this galaxy as you do."

'Of course you do.'

Lauren thought with exsasperation.

The Commander's eyes fell on her. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Sgt. Wade." She replied curtly.

"Is it not_ Dr._ Wade as well?" He asked.

She said nothing hoping that they didn't know and not wanting to give it away.

"Some of my men overheard a conversation between you and another of your people, you are a scientist." Galvin said with a slight satisfied smirk.

She clenched her jaw and kept silent.

"We are in need of your expertise doctor, come with us."

He said stepping aside for her to leave. She hesitated.

"Please." He said as two of the men stepped forward threateningly. Lauren complied glancing at Sheppard who had a look in his eyes that spoke of death to the commander.

"Right this way." Galvin said as he lead the way out of the small prison area leaving two men behind. Lauren got one last look of Sheppard before he was out of sight completely.

*SGA*

They walked down a long dimly lit corridor. Heavy iron looking doors evenly spaced lined the walls. They continued in silence and Lauren's mind whirled with questions.

'Ok just relax find out what they want.'

She told herself sturnly.

"What exactly do you want?"She asked.

"All in do time doctor." Galvin said without even looking back at her.

'Great.'

Lauren thought with exsasperation.

More silence as they continued on. They went up a long flight of stairs and down another corridor. The door at its end looked suspiciously of Ancient design and Lauren frowned.

Galvin ran his hand over the sensor and it opened with a soft whoosh. It lead into some sort of lab not unlike the ones in Atlantis. Lauren was convinced that this was in fact an Ancient lab.

"We came across this lab not long ago." Galvin stepped up to one of the many consoles. There were three of them separate but together made a small horse shoe shape. He stroked its surface."My people managed to find out that it is a weapon one which we intend to use against the Wraith." He paused looking down at the counsel."Unfortunately those same people were unable to fix or even activate the device." He turned to look at her."That's where you come in doctor."

Lauren frowned glancing at one of the men standing to the left of her. "And if I refuse?"

"I believe that question will be answered once you return to your cell."

Lauren's gut turned.

*SGA*

Sheppard watched as they lead Wade out the door but two men remained behind. One was slightly taller then the other.

"So, are you guys my new room mates or what because, you know, that might get a little weird."

Without warning the taller one hit him in the face sending him to the floor. Before John could get his barrings to defend himself the other guy got a hold of him pinning his arms back. The other guy approached him with a sneer and hit him again.

John spat blood onto the floor."Ok, that wasn't nice." He said wincing.

The two men just shared an amused look before the taller one started hitting him a few times in the abdomen and once more in the head. The last blow had John seeing stars and the next thing he knew he was on his back alone in the cell. He bit back a groan rolling onto his side clutching his chest.

Ok so a few cracked ribs...at least now he had a guess as to what they took him for. He winced as he took a breath. Maybe...

*SGA*

"Why take Major Sheppard?" Lauren asked as Galvin finished walking around the lab.

"Rumor has it that Major Sheppard is a natural carrier of this so called ATA gene, one of the strongest in fact."

Lauren swallowed. She had the gene to and not artificially ether.

"Once you get it working again, that is when Major Sheppard comes into play." He approached her.

"So, _doctor_, once my men have run a few more tests you will get to work."

Lauren clenched her jaw.

Galvin glanced at both guards before saying."Take her back to her cell."

*SGA*

"Major?" Lauren said worriedly and with surprise as she was lead back into the cell area. He was on the ground in the cell lying on his side. She glanced back at her two escorts not even having to ask what happened and not even bothering to. They opened the cell and shoved her inside. She glared back at them and after they left she quickly approached him kneeling next to him.

"Sir?" She said worriedly reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"I'm all right." He ground out pushing himself up, one arm around his abdomen.

She felt the urge to object but held her tongue looking towards the ceiling. His left cheek was bruised and blood trickled down that temple. He had a split lip and she assumed that he had received a few blows to the stomach.

"So, what exactly do they want?" He asked sitting up against the cell wall.

She sighed heavily, leaning against the other side of the cell facing him once more."Apparently this place is an Ancient outpost, they've found some sort of weapon they want me to fix."

"A weapon?" He said curiously.

"Yeah, I haven't got a chance to look at it yet though." She eyed him for a moment."Sir, they took you because you have the gene."

He snorted then winced."I figured." He lightly touched the cut on his temple.

Lauren reached into a pouch on her tack vest and pulled out a small bandage."They took all my weapons," She stood and walked over to him."But left me with my vest apparently they ether find me less threatening then you, or they're just dense. Here." She handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said accepting it."So _are_ you less threatening?"

She shrugged smirking slightly. "Here, let me." She pulled out an antiseptic wipe taking the bandage back from him.

"Thanks." Was that awkwardness she detected in his eyes? Well she had to agree with him on that end, she hopped he didn't notice that her ears had turned slightly pink.

"I don't think that's the only reason though." She said suddenly.

"What?" Sheppard said with confusion.

"I mean about taking you sir," She gently cleaned the wound."I think theres another reason."

"Yeah, I thought of that too, I'm their punching bag."

She paused meeting his gaze for a moment."I guess that's putting it bluntly." She finished up gently placing the bandage over the cut.

"Well they put it bluntly enough." He said with another wince. She moved so she sat next to him."I think they figure that a few punches sent my way, will convince you to do what they want."

"Yeah." She muttered an odd sense of guilt forming in her gut.

'This day keeps getting better and better.'

She thought dejectedly.

A/N Deep breath in and out, now that we've figured out all the odds and ends, what about Teyla and Beckett? Next chapter should answers those questions.


End file.
